lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Lembas
holding a piece of lembas.]] Lembas, also called Elven bread in the Common Speech, was a special food made by the Elves. The bread were very nutritious, stayed fresh for months when wrapped in leaves, and were used for sustenance on long journeys. Lembas was a yellowish colour on the outside and a cream colour on the inside. It is often wrapped inside a green leaf to remain fresh. The secret of lembas was closely guarded, and only on rare occasions was it given to non-Elves. Like other products of the Elves, it was offensive to evil creatures; Gollum refused outright to eat of it. Melian, the Queen of Doriath, was the one who originally held this recipe. Later it was passed to Galadriel and other elves. Galadriel gave a large store of it to the Fellowship of the Ring upon its departure from Lothlórien. One of the elves commented "... we call it lembas or waybread, and it is more strengthening than any food by men, and it is more pleasant than cram, by all accounts."The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter VIII: "Farewell to Lórien" Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee subsisted on it through the majority of their journey from the Anduin River to Mordor. Possible Origins It is said by the Eldar that the art of preparing the lembas came from the Vala Yavanna as far back to the Elves Great Journey to Aman, when she brought to them a special corn grown on her fields there. These traditions were passed on throughout the long ages from house to house of the High Elves.The History of Middle-earth: The Peoples of Middle-earth, "Of Lembas" Portrayal in Adaptations Peter Jackson Films In Peter Jackson's ''Lord of the Rings'' movie trilogy, the term "lembas bread" is occasionally used. This is incorrect usage, but because the gift of lembas at Lothlórien is not included in the theatrical release of The Fellowship of the Ring, the redundant term "lembas bread" was probably chosen in order to immediately identify the substance to filmgoers at the beginning of The Two Towers. In "The Fellowship of the Ring," before departing Lothlórien, Legolas commented to Merry and Pippin that "one small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Merry's and Pippin's appetites as hobbits put the power of lembas to the test. Merry asked Pippin how much he had eaten. Pippin responded, "Four", and then belched loudly. Later on, when Sam and Frodo were travelling alone, they ate chunks of the bread at a time. The Fellowship of the Ring Video game *In this game the lembas bread is green on the outside instead of brown (presumably because it is wrapped in Mallorn leaves) and cream color on the inside. *It will fill your health up 94.45894576657%. Behind the Scenes Tolkien most likely based lembas on bread known as hard tack that was used during long sea voyages and military campaigns as a primary foodstuff. This very un-magical bread was little more than flour and water which had been baked hard and would keep for months as long as it was kept dry. However, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa wrote in his book Libri tres de occulta philosophia (Book 1, Chapter 13) of a herb from Scythia that allowed people to go for twelve days afterward without any need for food or water. It is also possible that Tolkien based lembas on this description in Agrippa's writings. Others have speculated that the lembas serves as an allegory for the Eucharist. References External link * de:Lembas pl:Lembasy ru:Лембас Category:Food and Drink